A Friends Sister
by jsalomaki
Summary: Ali is Pete's sister, you know the quiet one. She however, begins to change when Alex starts abusing his power as gang leader. Everything seems to go haywire after the gang turns on Alex and he ends up going to jail, how will Ali be a part of all this? Will she side with Her brother? Or with Alex?
1. Chapter 1

Alex, Dim, George, Pete & Ali walked down the streets in their white suits and various batons, bowler hat clad. Alex the leader, Dim, George & Pete three sheep, & Ali, the only girl in the gang. She was not a leader nor follower. She was something so much more. Alex wasn't aware of this, however it took time to let her come with on their various acts of Ultra-Violence. She was only concidered because she covered for them when the police came around one day and they were knocking the lights out of Billyboys gang. She was just as violent as the rest of them as well. There was no point not to bring her along.  
As they walked the (dark/dirty) streets at nights they beat the homeless, stole cars and crashed them, broke into houses, and the men raped the women. Ali had never seen them do it, but she's heard about the stories. before their acts of ultra-violence, they stopped at the Korova Milk bar, to get a special drink that had special effects. Ali described it once that it made her feel relaxed, as if she just smoked a J, but ready to do something crazy, like caffiene, and also drunk, as if she drank a bottle of vodka, all these feelings at once. All numbing her senses of what was right or wrong.  
On this particular night, when most of the boys had left, it was just her and Alex for once. They were quiet at first, but then Ali asked the unspeakable it seems.  
"Why do we do the stuff we do Alex?" He looked at her with crazy eyes.  
"Because nothing is as fun as doing anything you want, and knowing you'll be forgiven by the great Bog himself." He took another drink and smiled. Ali smirked, took another drink of her own, and got up and left.

As she walked to her home on the other side of town, as she walked she heard catcalling behind her. A boy came up behind her and grabbed at her body. She turned and punched him. It was Billyboy, she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. I ran up a near house porch and pounded on the door.

"Pete! Pete! Open the door! Billyboy he's right behind me!"

The door opened and George & Pete ran towards Billyboy behind her, Billyboy ran in an alleyway.  
"Yeah! Run back to where you came from you bastard!" Pete yelled as he disappeared in the darkness.

When Pete & George came back inside Ali hugged Pete.

"You've got to be careful Ali, Billyboy isn't to be messed with little sister."  
"I didn't even do anything, he's just a bastard." she muttered. George said his goodbyes and left Pete & Ali.

The thing about Pete & Ali was they wern't just in a gang together, they were actually brother and sister.  
Back in the day when Alex introduced the idea of starting a gang he went to George first, George told Pete about it, and seeing as Pete looked up to George, of course he wanted in the gang too. Dim Also joined shortly after Pete. When Pete started coming home late that's when Ali knew something was different about him.

_Ali stopped Pete in the hallway of their house, he looked scared, and worried. _  
_"Pete whats wrong?" She put her hand on his shoulder. _  
_"Nothing Ali, Go to bed, or you'll wake up ma & pa." He shrugged her off and walked past her. She followed him at his heels. _  
_"Pete, you've been acting so unusual lately, please, tell me why. I won't tell them i promise." _  
_She followed him into his room and they sat on the edge of his bed. _  
_"I.. I'm in a gang..." He looked at his sister sheepishly. _  
_"Pete!" She yelled. He looked worriedly around the room. She placed her hand on his._  
_"I'm sorry..." she whispered," But that's terrible!" _  
_"I know... But i can't let Georgie down, but... Alex... He's horrible."_  
_"Alex DeLarge? Isn't that the boy everyone in my class fancies?" _  
_"I don't want you to ever get involved with him Ali, he's dangerous." _  
_"I want in, i want in the gang with you Pete. We gotta stick together." _  
_"I'll talk to them, but please, Ali, don't underestimate Alex."_

So after meeting Dim & Alex, and finally being welcomed in the gang, they were a right group of five, wearing all white uniforms with black bowler hats. Each bearing a customized comical piece of facepaint/make up on their faces. At first the rest of the gang didnt know Ali & Pete were siblings until Ali got stabbed by one of Billyboys gang members and Pete imediatly took action even though it was against Alex's allowence. Pete also never left her side. At first everyone thought he fancied her, but then at the hospital their charade was up. Alex however was impressed by Ali's patience and tolerance, so they kept her around for certain acts. They also stuck together in school as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple nights later Ali was sitting in the living room of Her and Petes apartment and Georgie bust through the door shouting about Alex. Pete had a worried look on his face and Dim looked, well Dim.

"He's went to far this time! Acting as if he were a dictator or something!"

"Something needs to be done!"

"What are you shouting about?" Ali looked curiously.

"That bastard! He hit Dim!" George shouted.

"Why?"

"Because he's an over controlling ego maniac!" George continued to shout, Ali walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Look, i realized he's being unfair, but what can we do about it? He was the one to create the gang, after all."

The three boys looked at her shocked, Pete looked the most concerned. He stood up from where he was sitting,

"You can't tell me you're siding with him! You can't! I won't let you!"

"Now wait a minute! Who says i'm taking anyones side?! I'm just simply looking at the facts. He sees himself as a leader, and we have acted as followers, have we not? Who are we to go against him? Who are we to risk our necks? I care for each of you and like you've said before, my brothers, Alexander Delarge is not to be taken lightly. If we do go against him, all of us, we are all putting ourselves, and each other, in danger."

The boys looked to one another curiously, George walked over to Ali and put his arm around her.

"You're right Ali, it is dangerous. Which is why you shouldn't be a part of it."

"I agree." Her brother walked to the other side of her and put his arm around her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Ali and Pete were out for a walk early in the morning. This was something they had done for years. They'd walk around by the docks on the great river and watch the seagulls fly in the sky. As Ali leaned against a railing looking out to the boats being unloaded Pete kicked rocks off the edge of the platform into the water.

"Pete? Has anyone even told Alex that he's out of line?"

"No, why?"

"Well someone needs to tell him. How do you expect anything to change if no one says anything? I'll go talk to him. "

"No! You can't! What if he hurts you?"

"He won't."

"Ali, No. You don't know how dangerous he can be. Promise me; promise me you won't go near him alone!"

She thought about it for a moment, she knew enough self-defense to take him down if she needed to. But would she be able to resist his natural charm?

"I think I'm going to go for a walk on my own for a bit. I'll meet you later at the house okay?"

Ali took her time walking through town thinking about the situation she was in. She wanted to help her brother, but at the same time, she didn't dare question Alex's power over the group. It was very clear that he was their leader, therefore, he would do as he pleases. But this wasn't fair! Alex can't walk around thinking he's in control of everything around him. They were almost out of school now, and they ought to be thinking about what lies ahead. She couldn't let herself and her brother, go around pick pocketing forever. They needed to move on, and go find real jobs. But for now, it was about Alex. And how to control the monster.

She walked back to the apartment and the three boys were huddled around a paper in the middle of the floor. Each of them in their school uniforms ready to go soon.

"Hello boys. Shouldn't you be off soon?"

"Ali, come and take a look at this!" George held up the paper to her smiling.

In the paper a fancy house was in a red circle. Whoever owned this house had a lot of money.

"Well, what's the plan?"

"We need you to ask around about the place. While you do that we'll go talk to Alex, see if he likes the idea. We'll meet you at the diner so you tell us what you know, Rendezvous here after we loot the place."

George certainly wanted to be the new leader. You could see it in his eyes as he unfolded his plan. Ali didn't want to call him out, but feared that something was about to go terribly wrong.

"I'll stop by there after school. But for now you, all off to it. Don't want to be late."

The boys stood up and walked out the door each grabbing their bags at the doors. Before Pete walked out Ali grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back inside.

"Listen to me, do not encourage George. He's almost as bad as Alex now. We need to get out of here Pete. Things are going to get bad fast."

"I can take care of myself Ali. _You_ be careful." He kissed her on the forehead and left her with the paper in her hands.

Ali went to her school and arrived in her class tardy again. She was always late.

"Alison…Late again?" Her science teacher stood in front of her desk and his eyes bore into hers which were shifting around the room seeing everyone snicker.

"Mr. Sanders, why don't you just send me to the office already like you always do?"

She glared up at the old man. He had no sympathy for a 17 year old girl with no parents and a brother to take care of. Even if he was older than her. Mr. Sanders leaned down closer to her and whispered,

"I know how hard it is for you without your par-"

But before he could finish she pushed him away from her and stormed out of the classroom. She was stuck in the office all day again. She finished her assignments and turned them in early. The desk lady, smiled and took them from her.

"How are you today dear?"

"The same as usual. I need to go to work soon though, is there any chance you'd let me leave early?" She smiled at the lady.

"You know I'm not supposed to…" she nervously looked around.

"But you go ahead dear. Try to be on time tomorrow."

Ali nodded and walked down the street to the diner. She came in the back door and put on her apron and tied up her hair. As she walked out front a coworker stopped her on her way out of the kitchen.

"You're boys are sitting in the back of your section. Got them their drinks but they're hungry. Said they'd wait for you. What happened to the big ones hand?" the girl whispered.

Ali shrugged and walked over to the boys, each sitting in silence until she walked over.

"It's about time love! Didn't think you'd make it!" George smiled at her. But something was wrong… she looked at her brother and in his eyes she could see it: DO NOT. SAY. ANYTHING. She noticed Dim's hand, it was wrapped and had bled. She pretended she didn't notice.

"I'm right on time as always!" But she had hesitated to long to speak. And Alex had noticed.

"Is something troubling you love?" His blue eyes pierced her green ones. She smiled and shook her head.

"I got in school suspension. Because a silly teacher has a problem with me being late."

"Sanders?" Pete questioned.

"That'd be the one."

"Well to hell with the lot of 'em. Mind if we order love? Steak and eggiweggs. For each of us. Why don't you take a break?" It wasn't a question. I took the ticket back to the kitchen and clocked in for a short break. Then sat down in between Alex and Pete. Alex put his arm around her shoulder leaned in close to her.

"So what did you learn about that place?" he whispered.

"It was just bought by an older man and his wife. It's just the two of them." She spoke quietly.

"good…" Alex smiled a twisted smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers: I didn't mention this, but this story is AU. The characters aren't exactly the same, the settings are different, the way they talk is different, but hey, I'm not perfect. I don't know much about the 70's and how people dressed and talked. So lets put this in modern day time. Hope you enjoy! And thank you for reading. **

As the boys came running into the apartment late at night Ali, who had fell asleep on the couch grabbed her Beretta that once belonged to her dad and aimed it at Alex's head.

"Easy Love! It was a tough night!" He grabbed the gun and threw it across the room. She warily moved around him as the three boys dumped there possessions onto the floor. Pete was the last one in the door, he shook his head and walked upstairs. Ali glanced to make sure no one else noticed and snuck upstairs behind him. She whispered in the crack of his door,

"Pete? What happened?" She could hear the boys yelling at each other downstairs. He opened his door his hair was disheveled, he was crying, already trying to rip his silly costume. She pushed past him and he shut the door behind him.

"I don't know what to do Ali!" He was drunk, but not as rowdy as the rest of them.

"Shhh…" She grabbed his hand and had him sit on the edge of his bed.

"What happened?"

"Tied up the man, raped the woman…" Ali could hardly make out what he was saying. She shook her head in disbelief. But Alex couldn't find out what hell he had put Pete through. They needed to keep up the act that they had been playing. Soon someone was going to deal with Alex. But it wasn't going to be anyone in the group.

"We have to go back down there, get cleaned up."

"Ali?" There was confusion in her brothers voice.

She kissed her brother on his forehead and walked downstairs.

"Alright you sorry excuse for men, what's the haul add up to?" Ali mocked a gangster persona as she walked down the stairs. The boys laughed and Alex danced over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well love it's split evenly of course." She smirked and reached in Alex pocket and pulled out several hundred dollar bills. Dim and George stopped what they were doing and looked appalled.

"Is it now?" She glared at him. Alex had a dangerous look in his eye. He backed her against the wall and took the money back from her.

"I am your leader!" He yelled at her. "Don't test me or you'll regret it girl!"

She pushed him away from her and he stormed out of the apartment. Pete, who was now dressed in jeans and a shirt came running downstairs and grabbed Ali and pulled her into a hug.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No Pete I'm fine." She wrestled away from him.

"Don't let him get in your head! He doesn't need to trigger that side of you!" He yelled.

"Stop yelling at me!" she turned and looked at the other two boys, who were staring at the siblings.

"Get out of my house!" Ali yelled as she grabbed their stuff and threw it outside. They ran out as fast as they're legs could carry them. Ali collapsed on the couch. Pete knelt down by her on the floor.

"Ali…."

"Don't-"

"No listen to me… I don't want you to end up like him! But with more and more time, the worse he gets, the more it'll effect you! It'll trigger your-"

"Don't you dare! It's not a disease! It's not a problem! It's in control!"

"But you're not in control!" Pete was desperate now. "Mom had it figured out! You know that if we're around them anymore you're going to switch completely! "

"I won't!" She yelled and ran upstairs in her room.


End file.
